Betrayal vs deception
by dreamer-awakening
Summary: hey guys this is my first fanfic i am writing this based on my theoies of the show...hope you like it! read and review ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, so I was just wondering if you could review and give me a few pointers about how I can improve my work. I am writing this based on my theories also spare of the moment things. This is Ezria based though it's not your usual one with all the romance and fluff-well maybe just a little. There will be others as main part though. Ok I'm going to stop going on and get to the story...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of pretty little liars all rights of characters belong to Sara Shepherd.**

**General POV**

It was a Friday afternoon and Aria was on her way to see Ezra at his apartment. She had just finished school after staying behind for extra credit work and was exhausted, but she had promised Ezra that she would see him that day and they hadn't been seeing that much of each other in quite a while after the blew up the TNT to her parents about their scandalous relationship. After a 10 minute walk she reached Ezra's apartment. She knew he had been waiting quite a while when she got to his door because when she reached the door he open it straight away and attacked her with a hug.

"Where were you I've been waiting ages!" he asked almost annoyed. "Sorry I had to do some extra credit work because I'm falling behind in class," she said also with slight annoyance to her voice from his previous tone. Ezra understood this and laid his lips on her ones. She tried to fight the kiss and stay angry at him but after about 20 seconds gave into his soft lips. Their kiss soon built tension, became needy full of pure passion. Ezra pulled her into his studio apartment kicking the door shut. He walked them over to the couch and sat her on his legs. Aria straddled him and bean grinding on him. At this time all they needed was skin to skin contact.

**Aria POV:**

Things between Ezra and I began to get heated. I started grinding on him whilst buttoning down his shirt. Once that mission was accomplished I started stroking his chest; he really toned up this last year! That's when he started pulling up my shirt and kissing my jaw line, down my chest and stopped right by my breasts. He started sucking and biting as I clawed my nails down his back. This kissing and groping continued for a further 20 minutes and in that time we had not once broke the kiss.

**Ezra POV:**

"Apology accepted!" was all aria said after our moment. I couldn't help but laugh. Aria laid down resting her head on my lap. I stroked the waves in her hair. "What do you say to going out to dinner tonight?" I asked Aria in hopes of her saying yes; after everyone finding out about us she has been a bit conscious about these sorts of things. "I'm not sure...everyone will be looking at us as though we just killed 1000 people and I know what you're going to say 'well that's their problem not our' but I don't want to be looked at like that. When I go out with you I want to feel like the luckiest person in the world not like shit." This statement agitated me because week after week she uses this same excuse but this time I'm not going to take it we are going out, I mean what was the point in telling people if we aren't going to embrace it! "You know what I don't care. We are going out tonight and nothing especially you're doubts are going to stop that so go home get dressed and I will pick you up at 8 ok" I said this with confidence and hopes that at the end of the night I will still have a girlfriend after my blunt outburst. "Fine!" Aria had given in. Looks like there is a first for everything! "Are you serious?" I just had to confirm I mean the only time I ever won was when we were trying to decide what to have for dinner. "Yes. I will go home and expect to be picked up at 8." She kissed me good bye and roamed her way to the door after putting on her shirt and jeans. Man how did I get so lucky!

**Ok guys what did you think? I know right now it seems like the rest but I promise as you get more into it you will see a different side to some of these characters. And if you want to find out secrets you're going to have to review! I**

**0-5 Wednesday**

**5-10 Tuesday **

**10+ Tomorrow! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria POV:**

Ok its 7 and Ezra said he was going to pick me up at 8. How the hell am I supposed to be ready in time? After going to Ezra's place i met up with them and we'd made a plan that would be executed tomorrow. This only left me with about 45 minutes to get ready and waiting for him because for some unknown reason he always felt the need to be early; we really need to talk about that. I went up stairs to my room to see what outfits i had in my closet, what would be suitable for tonight. There by God's grace i found a dress i had bought a couple of years ago which i adored nut it was slightly too big in the bust area so here was hoping that it would fit me now (it was fitted for D cup and i was between that and C cup). YES! It fitted me perfectly it was a grey strapless with black stitching running eroung it. Perfect was all i thought. I was actually getting quite excited for the date now, i mean after all the hard work and stress of these last couple of years i needed a day off all the planning i had been doing.

**Ezra POV:**

I was just about to get into my car when i got a text. I read it immediately wishing i hadn't. She was messaging me again. I thought why after nearly a year and a half she started talking again. This got me really frustrated and instantly made me want to punch something; preferably hard...really hard. What made her think that after all this time she could just come back into peoples' lives especially mine! This is when i got another text. Was it from her again? Why was she doing this to me she knows I'm not in on it any more. But this time thankfully it was Aria asking if i was on my way. I replied to her that i was just pulling out of my apartment car lot and would be about 20 minutes. This automatically made me feel guilty. What i did. How i could do it without a second thought of how this could affect Aria, but i didn't know her then though did i. I never knew i would fall in love with her, want to spend every waking moment with her. So when she asked me to play with her i just did because i can't believe i am about to say i thought i was in love with her. I was like string tied around her little finger. I just couldn't break free.

**Aria POV:**

Where is Ezra? What is up with him today it's 8:15 and i was expecting him about 30 minutes ago. He isn't even picking up his phone, so i now can't even contact him. I know i was over reacting maybe he was going to be a little late today. He had been acting strange the last few weeks. What if he figured out what i had been doing? Would he tell the others the police...would he leave me. No! Stop being stupid he hasn't figured it out and he won't leave you. You're too clever for that. Am i talking to myself? Ok i am defiantly losing it just sit here and wait for him to knock on the door.

**Hey guys! I know i said i would update by Wednesday and it has been a full week but i have been busy but next week i break up for summer holidays. So will be able to update more often. I will also try to extend my chapters because i know that they're really short. So thanks for the reviews! Did you see the dark side Aria as and the secrets Ezra is keeping well keep reading to find out what they are both hiding from eachother!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ezra POV:**

I got to Arias house about 20 minutes later. I was a little hesitant to knock on her door because her parents still hadn't condoned our relationship. I thought that it was quite a pointless feud as we could have sat down and talked about it. I don't know if this is me trying to sing songs round a camp fire toasting smores but it could work if we tried. I checked my watch and it was 8:30. Damn it! I was meant to be here at least 30 minutes ago...boy was I in for it tonight; but I would make it up to her. Getting out my car I straightened my suit jacket. Tonight I was going all out to make this the best date of our lives. Tonight was the night that could make us or break us. Tonight was going to be magic! I walked up her front porch and knocked on the door. I was met by the not so amused face of Byron Montgomery. "What?" was all he said. "Erm...I came to pick up aria," I answered barely audible to him. "Well I wasn't informed," this is when my heart started sinking. Was he going to refuse me taking his daughter out because tonight was the worst night that could ever happen! "I was going to tell you." This is when Aria came down and stated it so bluntly. My god she was perfect! I almost forgot about Byron standing there and just wanted to run up to her and kiss every part of her body, letting my tongue roam her hour glass figured body. That was until Byron spoke up "Where are you going and when were you going to tell me when you were already out the door, in his car, with your tongue down his throat!" at this particular point in time I think it were appropriate to say he was pissed off. This is when Aria interjected yet again and I had never felt such discomfort being in a room. I felt as though i was in the middle of something I shouldn't be in.

**Aria POV:**

I heard a knock at the door and excitement rushed through me, making me forget what i was thinking of approximately 15 minutes ago. Making my way down I heard my dad talking to Ezra. Shit! Really why now of all times did he decide to finally get of his lazy ass and answer a door! When i got down stairs I was greeted by the sight of my boyfriend being interrogated by my father. This is when I spoke up "I was going to tell you." I stated as bluntly as i could trying to get him off my case. "Where are you going and when were you going to tell me when you were already out the door, in his car with your tongue down his throat!". We needed to get out of here before I became agitated any further. "Ok dad that was a beautiful sermon but I would prefer if you said it in church next time, i will be back latest 1o clock." With that statement I made a run for it knowing my dad was possibly having a mini stroke right now form how I just spoke to him.

**Ezra POV:**

"Aria did you really have to do that now he probably thinks I'm even more of a douche," i know I should have been thanking her for getting me out of that awkward moment but I really wanted to try getting along with her dad to show him I am good natured man (with no harmful intentions towards his daughter) and her dragging me out the house saying that she would be back at 1 am didn't exactly give the responsible vibe I was getting at. "Oh I'm sorry how about thank you Aria for getting me out of that painfully awks situation!" she was yelling...not much difference there but that's one of the many reasons i fell for her. I started smirking at her growing anger. "What on God' great earth do you find so amusing because let me tell you now..." I cut her off with a kiss. What can I say she was babbling? She started to get a bit too into the kiss attempting to wriggle her tongue past my lips. I pulled out of the kiss now to open the car door for her. "forgiven." Was her reply with the addition of "you could've at least cleaned out your car."

**Hey guys so this was chapter3. I know i haven't updated in like 3 weeks but...i have no excuse...forgive me! I am not making any promises to my next update so you cant hold it against me! In the next few chapters things will start to unwind and characters are left lets say surprised. Just saying there will be an A in this story and the other girls will be featuring in it soon so keep reading! REVIEW! **


End file.
